


Pride

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Autofellatio, Bottom!Haru, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Makoto, Established Relationship, Haru!POV, M/M, Mako uses some very bad words, NSFW MakoHaru Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Seven Deadly Sins, Submissive!Haru, You Have Been Warned, aka probably impossible, because I'm a rebel, dogboy!Haru, haru's flexibility is impressive, kind of, top!Makoto, weird kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me who owns you,” Makoto growled, dark eyes dancing with insuppressible, carnivorous lust. </p><p>Day six of Haru and Makoto's week-long anniversary vacation. Written for nsfwmakoharuweek on tumblr, for the prompt "Catboy/Dogboy".</p><p>Can be read separately from the rest of the series! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd (again~), so feel free to let me know if you catch any mistakes! :D
> 
> Read the tags and be warned X3

The ground was cold and hard beneath Haru’s hands and knees. His head was lowered submissively, his entire body trembling with the effort it took to keep still – but he didn’t dare to look up. From the corner of his eye, Haru watched Makoto purposefully walk in a circle around him, as if he was gouging the value of Haru’s assets. He stopped in front of Haru’s head, bending down to finger his new, sapphire-lined doggy collar, making the attached bell chime in glaring silence around them.

 

Haru sucked in a breath as a blunt nail accidentally scratched the hollow of Haru’s neck, making a shiver of anticipation spread to his toes. Makoto made a noncommittal sound and walked around to where Haru’s tail was hanging between his spread legs, the butt plug stretching his hole until it was all Haru could do to not squirm uncomfortably.

 

Makoto gently palmed one of Haru’s buttocks, and then suddenly smacked it – dragging a shameless moan from Haru’s lips. He arched into the touch, his spine bending almost in half as his wanton body struggled to bring his ass as close to Makoto as possible.

 

"Hmm... I think you'll make a wonderful breeding bitch," Makoto’s hot, husky voice whispered into Haru’s ear. Haru whimpered at the crude words, his mind singing _yes yes yes!!_ as he slipped into his role – wanting to be used as nothing more than a hole to fill and a breeder for Makoto’s brood.

 

He must have said that out loud, because Makoto chuckled lowly and gently kissed one of the fake doggy ears on Haru’s head. "That’s right, my little pup. I’ll use you for your hole and to get you pregnant _over and over again_..."

 

Haru’s eyes glazed over at the vision those words sent him – of Haru’s worn and dirtied body sprawled across the ground, with Makoto’s come flowing out of him like a _waterfall_. He barely even noticed Makoto clipping the end of a leash onto his collar, as if he were accepting the goods and claiming ownership over Haru’s body.

 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Makoto cooed through assessing eyes, and Haru started _panting_. "Such a good little whore - and all for _me_..." Makoto sighed appreciatively, his hand ( _finally_!) sliding across Haru’s heated skin and caressing his bowing back and quivering thighs.

 

"Would you like to go for a walk now?" Makoto asked softly, and Haru keened and barked happily at the thought of going outside like this, where _anyone_ could see what he was to Makoto. He was praised with a tiny pat to his bottom, and was led to the back porch of their villa with gentle tugs to his leash. Haru obediently crawled along on his hands and knees, trying his hardest to keep up with the rapid pace and _loving_ the way his knees dug harshly into the wooden slats of the porch.

 

Makoto suddenly stopped to tie his leash to the railing, and Haru turned to him with a protesting huff.

 

"That's enough walking for now - you need to _earn_ your walks,” Makoto said firmly, his tone reminiscent of the one he used on the twins when they were being misbehaving – and it _thrilled_ Haru for it to be directed towards him instead. Haru debated on complaining just so he could hear more of Makoto’s reprimands, but decided otherwise and bit his lip docilely before surrendering.

 

" _Good_ _boy_ ," Makoto’s eyes gleamed, clearly pleased. Haru straightened and preened at the compliment, sighing happily when fingers carded through his hair to pet him.

 

"Don't you need to clean yourself, pup?" Makoto asked sweetly, removing his hand and stepping back. Haru stilled – eyes going wide at the implications of Makoto’s words. Slowly, Haru stretched out to lie on lifted a leg up into the air – all the while watching out for signs of approval. Makoto was leering at him with darkened eyes that made Haru want to be mounted _immediately_ \- but Haru knew better than that. He had to be a good boy first, and then maybe Makoto would let Haru be bred like the lustful, depraved bitch he was.

 

And to be a good boy, Haru needed to be cleaned for Makoto. Silently thanking his flexible body, Haru bent his head and abdomen so that he could reach his leaking penis – but bypassed it and stretched out his tongue to lick at his balls, bathing them thoroughly with obscene slurping sounds while Makoto sat back on his heels and scrutinized every nimble movement of Haru’s greedy pink tongue.

 

Haru moaned around his own musky taste - and couldn't stop himself from eagerly laving at the tip of his cock, drinking the precome there as if nothing else would quench his thirst.

 

Makoto groaned, _defeated_ , and Haru heard the magnificent sound of zipper being undone. As if he were expertly trained for it, Haru dutifully changed positions to put his head down onto his arms, with his ass swaying into the air so it could properly receive Makoto’s come – happily throwing his last ounce of pride away.

 

The copious amounts of lube stuffed into Haru’s waiting, greedy hole made the butt plug twist and try to escape with every contraction of his muscles – and Haru whimpered in impatience as he felt Makoto move behind him, grabbing at his ass cheeks and ignoring everywhere else. Haru moaned at the thought of being passed over in favour of Makoto’s single-minded goal to obtain his own pleasure – and undulated his hips to encourage Makoto to take what was _his_ and separate Haru from his eager, slutty hole.

 

But Makoto forced Haru to his side again – making one leg rest on the floor while the other was lifted up and over Makoto’s strong shoulders. Haru’s inner thighs burned at the position, and Makoto scooted closer to Haru so that his knees were on either side of Haru’s leg on the floor. One hand tightly groped under Haru’s hip to pull him slightly off the ground – so that his ass was on level with Makoto’s thick, heavy cock and his weight was shifted to mostly his arms and shoulders that were still on the ground. Haru’s body was on his side, and he gasped and curled into himself when Makoto grabbed his tail and pulled it out of his ass with a loud pop, and then grabbed a hold of his leash with the hand that wasn't holding his waist up.

 

“Tell me who owns you,” Makoto growled, dark eyes dancing with insuppressible, carnivorous lust.

 

Haru meekly averted his eyes, gasping when Makoto pulled on his leash and yanked Haru’s neck to the side – deliciously cutting off a bit of his air passage.

 

" _Makoto_..."

 

Makoto tilted his head to the side sadistically, his wicked smile matching eyes that looked as if they wanted to _destroy_ Haru – then put him back together in an order of his own choosing. His hips neared Haru’s hole, bordering it with the presence of a massive killer whale. “And what am I to you?"

 

"M... _Master_!" Haru screamed – his body writhing wildly in shock and fulfillment at the realization that Makoto had _finally_ plunged inside, driving balls deep in one swift movement.

 

"Yesss..." Makoto hissed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he started to ruthlessly hammer into Haru – causing Haru’s arms to skim against the slickened wood of the porch.

 

Haru yelped and howled with every thrust – his animalistic sounds contrasting sharply with Makoto’s groans and enthusiastic praises geared towards Haru’s weeping hole.

 

"You're _pulling_ me inside, your beautiful hole is _gagging_ for me," Makoto growled, his hips stuttering as Haru tried to push himself closer, and dug his elevated heel into Makoto’s back. He wanted to claw at that broad sensual skin, but Haru knew he needed – was _obligated_ \- to take Makoto’s pounding like a good doggy.

 

"Yes, yes, you're my _good boy_ ," Makoto groaned, as if he could read Haru’s mind. Haru wailed and grinded his ass onto Makoto’s glorious cock with renewed determination, Makoto’s balls hitting his thigh with every rapid thrust – and somehow that ordinary, unstoppable action was so _erotic._

 

"Such a _slut_ \- all you are is my little… _hah_ … bitch," Makoto gasped, as Haru’s hole tightened around him with every vocalized profanity.

 

“ _Yes_ , yes yes! Master _…_ ” Haru babbled, every word and thrust pushing Haru that much closer to oblivion.

 

"You _want_ me to come inside you…" Makoto groaned in awe, and Haru wailed in response and pushed against Makoto with all the strength he had in his body and _more_.

 

"What… - _haa_ \- makes you think... - Oh, _Haru!_ \- you're good enough for my seed?" Makoto moaned - his hold on Haru’s hip tightening until Haru was confident there would be a purple fingerprints on the skin there tomorrow  - and felt of a rush of arousal spike through his cock at Makoto’s easy slip up in their roleplay.

 

"P-please… - _Master_..."

 

Makoto shook his head and gritted his teeth, and Haru knew he was trying to hold back from coming. "Need… m-more than that…"

 

"M-master _please_! My dirty… _ahh_! Hole was... - _Makoto_! - made for..."

 

Makoto growled, his hand letting go of Haru’s leash to wrap around the other side of his waist – the movement twisting Haru in the air so his shoulder blades were against the ground, his ass lifted into the air with _purely_ Makoto’s strength. Haru screamed and abruptly climaxed, his come splashing into the air and landing in spattered drops over the porch and dropping down onto Harus body like _rain_. Makoto bucked at the sensation of Haru’s hole clenching around him, and bit his lip hard enough to break skin.

 

"Going to... _breed_ you..." Makoto gasped. Haru moaned in overstimulation and disbelief as his cock sputtered and weakly pulsed out another stream of come – and that seemed be enough to push Makoto over the edge, making him empty his potent seed into Haru’s clenching, needy hole.

 

"Haa... _Haru_..." Makoto moaned his name, and only had strength to pull out from Haru’s ass before collapsing on the porch beside him, their legs twisted and tangled clumsily.

 

With an agility that even Haru didn’t know he had, he swiftly reached over to the discarded butt plug, stuffing the tail into his hole before Makoto’s warm, satisfying come could flee.

 

" _My_ come..." Haru whispered possessively, and Makoto dazedly hummed at him and seemed to recover enough to turn to his side, untangling their legs before pulling Haru’s back flush to his chest. Their breathing started to slow down in perfect synchronization as they snuggled and spooned together, and the sweat and come cooled on their skin along with the setting sun.

 

"Thank you, sweetheart," Makoto eventually whispered - in a voice that was hoarse and raspy and made Haru’s chest swell in delight - and Haru turned his head so their lips could finally meet in a sweet, shattering kiss. "You were _beautiful_."

 

"I should be thanking you," Haru murmured faintly, and snuggled closer into Makoto’s soothing heat to hide. His face heated at the admission that he _needed_ this today - that it had been _essential_ for him to be used as a hole and broken and put back together by Makoto’s cock - but Makoto cut him off with a loving, admiring kiss that spoke eons about his gratefulness.

 

"My good boy," Makoto praised tenderly, raining kisses onto every inch he could reach of Haru.

 

Haru bit his lip to mask a smile and blushed profusely, but be allowed the assault – being lulled into a tranquil sleep in his lover's strong, safe arms.

**Author's Note:**

> IN MY DEFENSE I THINK HARU WOULD TOTALLY BE FLEXIBLE ENOUGH TO LICK HIS OWN BALLS ^-^!! (*snickers* im sorry i dont even know)
> 
> And I know this is late for nsfwmakoharuweek but I promised 7, so one more to go! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovelies!! :D <3 Kudos and comments make me giggle and blush and are very much appreciated!! :3 <3
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3


End file.
